Sk8r Gurl
by wixpage1223
Summary: what happpens when a punk/gamer girl falls for a guitarist boy? we'll find out Mettalise:fem!denmark Lukas:norway Hetalia and nyoalia do not belong to me, and all songs belong to Avril lavinge (cant spell DX) rated T for Mettalise's mouth


Skater girl

Well lookie who's creating a new story XD I cannot finish anystories …. I loose inspiration XD anyways, another NorDen story. This time Punk(and gamer)!fem!denmark x guitar player!norway. this is a AU ^^

Mettalise:fem!denmark  
Lukas:Norway (of course)  
rated T for Mettalise's mouth

It was sophomore year, and what was Mettalise doing to celebrate it? Well she was obliterating enemy butts in one of her new video games she got from her older step brother Berwald. Mettalise may have long hair, but she was the total tom-boy; one that every guy drooled over, literaly.

"comeon! You can do better then that stop that! No no no! that way that way! ARGGH! Im teamed up with monkeys!" she yelled, and threw her controller across her room. She growled, and turned her xbox off for a bit, crawling onto her bed, and grabbed her ipod ebfore grabbing her backpack (covered in sharpie scribbles) . she slid on her white hoodie (again, covered in doodles) and headed downstairs, grabing her black converse-knee high sneakers on the way down the stair case.

"Metta! Come on!" she heard her rbother's car honk, and she slid itno her shoes before hurried out the door,"okay okay, don't get your man panties in a bundle." She snarled softly, and slid into the shot gun seat.  
"hey, backseat kid."  
"what?! Why?!"  
"im picking up and old friend who moved back from Norway."  
"nu-uh! You don't mean that lukas kid?" Mettalise's sky blue eyes were wide, and Berwald nodded, chuckling at his punk-sister's expression. Mettalise glared at him,and didn't move into the back seat until they pulled up to a nice sized white and brown Victorian styled house. The front door opened and a young male stepped out, and smiled a iny bit ebfore coming over. He had light blond hair and dark colbalt blue eyes. Across his shoulder was a guitar case and ebrwald looked at Mettalise with a smirk,"looks like he plays~"  
"shuddup dick wad." She snarled, and slid itno the backseat as Lukas got in.

"hey Berwald… and this is?" he asked, looking at Mettalise.  
"that's my step sister mettalise, remember? My mom got remarried to a man with a girl younger then us by a year."  
"oh that's her?! What happened to the curls and the pink?" he asked, turning to look at the girl with confused eyes.  
"didn't like being all girly, it was disgusting." She made a sick face, and pretened to barf at the word pink. She put her earbuds in her ears, and pulled her hood up, jamming out to some band she was into.

Lukas set his guitar next to Mettalise, and buckled up as Berwald started to drive again.  
"hey ber, you drive worse then Amy does on GTA5, try paying attention to the road you hoe faced slut." Mettalise muttered from the backseat, causing Lukas to snort and laugh. Berwald growled, and flipped Mettalise through the review mirror  
"ja sit on it and turn slut. I know what you do with your boyfriends." Berwald growled, and when he pulled up to the school, and turned around to face his younger sibling, "you bitch."  
"yeah, sadly that's what my mom is."  
"I hate you"  
"love you too jack ass."  
"I hope you die"  
"the sooner the better dick wad."  
"…." Berwald gave up, storming out and away the car, heading into the school, leaving the sophomore and the junior in the car.

Mettalise got out, handing lukas his guitar, and slung her backpack over one shoulder, heading into the school, walking along two other girls with skinny jeans, hightops, and jackets. (Amelia and Gillian). Lukas blinked, how could that smart mouth teen be that adorable, sweet child he knew before he moved away…?

Class was as boring as normal, which Mettalise knew it would, since it was English honors. She rolled her eyes, listening her teacher drone on and on until Lukas knocked on the doorway, "um.. this is room 463 right?"  
"yes, you must be Lukas Bondevik. You can take that empty seat next to Mettalise."  
Mettalise looked up, and blinked and her teacher looked at her, "yes, Mettalise, now scoot your things over so Lukas can sit." Mettalise groaned, causing half the class to snicker or laugh; and scooted her things over before slumping in her seat, about to go to sleep during the lecture. 

Lukas tapped Mettalise's shoulder gently, noticing how the Danish teen next to him fell asleep, "hey, metta, wake up."  
"hm…?" Mettalise let a groggy hum come from her lips, and she sleepily looked up at him.  
"its um.. you know time to leave class. Also, do you know where the music room is?"  
The girl sat up, and collected her things before heading down the hall, "ja, I know where it si, I have music/band next. "  
"really? What do you pl-"  
"vocals. That and the electric guitar, some times drums, really depends what mood im in."  
"you play guitar?"  
"ja. What 'bout it?"  
"I play."  
"I figured."  
"oh…"  
"ja.. come on, or we'll be late." Mettalise ducked and weaved through the crowd, disturbed how Lukas was able to keep up easily, no one really could keep up with her….

The two blonds walked into the music room, and Mettalise went to the back to retrieve her guitar, and then the speaker she needed to play. She plugged everything in, and started to strum, a smile spreading over her face ebfore she started to jam out, other kids watching and cheering her on, she was quite the musician. Lukas watched her, stunned, then grabbed his guitar, and since his luckily was a electric one as well, he plugged it in, and played along with her, both of their guitars instantly melting into harmony, making Mettalise gape at him at first shocked, then smiling. The played until the music teacher, a young spunky woman came into the room, and chuckeld seeing the two playing guitars, "it seems someone is willing to play with the punk ledged Mettalise the metal babe." Mettalise blushed at the nickname everyone had given her, but Lukas chuckled "seems to fit alright, and ja, im more then willing to play with her."  
"well, turns out in luck that Mettalise needs someone to play guitar while she sings for a up in coming concert."  
"oh really?" Lukas looked at Mettalise, and she scowled ebfore nodding slowly, "ja.. so?"

The two got started writing songs instantly, running them by the teacher ebfore trying them out and finding which one they liked best. They found the song one day at lunch while they were testing things out in the music room, "okay, how about this;  
_'__**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
**_

_**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did  
Was it something you said?**_

_**Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it**_

_**All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do?**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it**_

_**All of our memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

_**He was everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**All of the memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**You were everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**All of the memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh' "**_

Mettalise looked at Lukas expectantly, and he just stared at her, she was an amazing singer, and normally, she would just say the words, not sing them, but this time she sang them. "w-wow…." He stuttered, and Mettalise giggled, yes _**giggled.**_ One thing she never did. Lukas smirked at her, "did you just giggle?"  
"nej! Now shut up before I rip your balls out." She glared, and Lukas shrugged it off, he was used to it, his younger brother was just like Mettalise. "anyways, did you like it?"  
"ja." He started to strum absent mindedly, and Mettalise gasped, "that's it! That's the tune for the song!" she started to scribble down the notes he played.


End file.
